fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 335
The Time of Life is the 335th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the casualties from the battles mount, Ultear utilizes a spell she learned years ago in order to turn back the world's time in hopes of fixing the problems which arose. Despite her efforts, time is only set back by one minute, much to her dismay. However, this proves sufficient for the Mages in battle as they are able to counterattack effectively with their knowledge of the future. Summary The battles against the invading Dragons rage on as Mages are either carried to safety or heavily injured. Bacchus' battle results in him being heavily injured while on Fairy Tail's side, Jet attempts to get attention for a non-breathing Droy while Wakaba is forced to get Romeo out of harms way when Macao is attacked and injured by Motherglare's minions. In Bar Sun, Lyon tries calling for Sherria after the direct headshot Gray took but to no avail as Meredy, Juvia and he can only then stare on sadly. Elsewhere, Ultear kneels down in the street and thinks about the life she lead to this point, one filled with deception and manipulation. Recalling Gray having given her a chance at life, which she took with Crime Sorcière as a goal to repent for her sins, Ultear begins feeling that she hasn't changed and thus should die. Recalling her time as a teenager with Grimoire Heart, Ultear remembers reading books and being approached by Hades, whom she told about a special spell of Arc of Time which could do what she wanted. However, while she believed it would bring her happiness, Hades warned her against using the Magic, stating that it would bring back time at the cost of her time, or her life in other words. Back then, Ultear chose not to use the Magic but in the present, elects to do so, willing to sacrifice herself to put the world right and activates Last Ages. Aiming to take the world back to at least before the gates were opened, Ultear uses the spell and readily takes the recoil. At the conclusion, Ultear takes a look at the tower clock but is shocked to find that time has only been turned back by one minute. Wondering if such is truly the worth of her life, Ultear collapses, thinking she wasn't able to save anyone. At this time, Gray saves Meredy and Juvia from a laser blast by Motherglare's minions. When Lyon warns them about keeping focused in battle, everyone has a vision of their future. Wondering what it was, Meredy notes that a hatchling will appear soon from a certain direction, which it does much to Lyon's shock, who puts up a shield alongside Gray, who wonders whether someone somehow communicated the future to them. Around the city, other Mages are able to use their knowledge of the future to avoid certain incidents and actions which would have otherwise doomed them or their friends. Simultaneously, the Dragon Slayers make their move against the Dragons with this same knowledge given to everyone on the planet. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis (started) *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} *Palm Magic * ** ** Spells used * * |Shīrudo}} * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation